


Tales of ye olde growley

by Skyebo6



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: <3, Historical, OC WORK DO NOT STEALL!!!!!!, Other, biblical, lmao so wuirky, my oc is besssdt, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebo6/pseuds/Skyebo6
Summary: Growley hefersin is an average boy from the 1500s. Prequel to Diary of a wimp kid.





	Tales of ye olde growley

**Author's Note:**

> Trolls do nOt interactc!!!!

Growley Hefferson wad an aberage boy living in new england in the 1500s. He was chunby, with nose and cartilage piercings. He had a streak of purple dyed into his gothic black hair and wore a tank top to show off his guns. He had hetetochromia so one of his eyes was bright red and the other was black as midnight.

He lived in a gothic new emgland town and went to school at the academy for gifted children where he studied the art of mining as he was a big minecraft fan amd wanted to learn how to play withall of his friends.

One day hrowley went to class and felt very ill, he asked his new girlfriend, a girl named salbert to take him back to his gothic mew ingland house yo relax and feel better

but she refused Because she had spoisoned himm!!!!! 

They were 18 btw amd growley soon discovered that sje had poisoned him because he was premgant!!! 

He soon began getting big super powers snd wsnted revenge...

To beef continues..


End file.
